Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: With the wendigos dead, the souls of innocent can rest in peace. But is the danger over for the remaining survivors? Meanwhile, Josh, with no memory of being rescued wakes up in a psych ward, run by Dr. AJ Hill. Now he fights for survival, locked in his mind haunted by fear & the loss of his sisters. Will Josh survive? Or will the psychological trauma cause his mind to collapse?
1. Isolation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up against Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue! Also, in this fanfiction will be hints of JoshXSam because I always thought they made such a cute couple.**

* * *

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Isolation**

 **  
**

"Do you know what I think, Joshua?" Dr. Hill said drawing in a deep breath as he held out a needle full of crystal clear liquid. "I think you killed your sisters for attention, am I right?" "No!" Josh shook his head. "I would never hurt my sisters, I swear!" The Analyst smiled. "Your sisters had everything, didn't they? They always got away with everything, too. Even your parents use to love them more than you, isn't that right? What did your father say when he found out you killed your sisters?"

"I-I didn't hurt them…" Josh stammered fearfully as the doctor brought the needle closer to his arm making him freak out. "Joshua, who are you trying to fool, hmm? You are an attention seeking psychopath who hunted your sisters down and murdered them in cold blood!" "No…" Josh said in horror as tears now blurred his vision. "no…I-I wouldn't…" The doctor smiled again and held the needle up for Josh to see through his blurry vision and said, "This will help you forget what you did to them, to your friends, that's what you want isn't it?" 

Josh shook his head in response as the analyst ignored him and found a vein in Josh's forearm and the needle into him, spilling it's cold liquid into Josh who was shaking and trembling in absolute terror. Suddenly he stopped as his breathing relaxed, and his muscles started to become lifeless and relaxed as well. Josh found his vision starting to blur again, and he couldn't feel anything else anymore as his eye lid began to grow heavy as he became drowsy…Soon everything faded away as a blanket of darkness enveloped him, followed shortly by dreams of his sisters... 

* * *

_Beth's breathing caught in her throat from the cold night air as she struggled through the snow desperate to find her missing twin. "Goddammit Hannah, where are you?" She grumbled as she kept running, not realising she was closely being followed. Suddenly she heard sounds of crying in the distance which grew louder and louder the closer she got._

 _"Hannah?" she called in worry and letting out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of her trembling twin. "Oh my gosh, you must be freezing." She said taking off her hot pink jacket and wrapping it around her sister's shoulders. "Here take my coat." She said helping Hannah to her feet._

 _"I am such an idiot." Hannah said her voice breaking in sobs. "I'm so dumb." Beth was about to reply when the snapping sound of a twig nearby caused them both to flinch as they grabbed each other's hands and started running. Where were they running to? Who was trying to hurt them?_

 _The twins gasped as the cold chill of themountain air seared their lungs as they continued to run, trying to make their way back to the lodge, not realising that someone was following them, not trying to scare them, but to save them. Suddenly the twins gasped in horror as they had now realised they had taken a wrong turn and came up to one of the mountain cliffs._

 _Turning their back to the cliff to see what was coming for them, all they could see was a figure shrouded in black from the fog that now surrounded them. "No!" Hannah cried out in terror clinging to Beth's hand._

 _"Stay away!" Beth cried out fearfully. "Stay away from us. Hannah's foot etched to the mountain's cliff and without warning, she slipped, and dragged Beth with her over the cliff. The girls fell but not very far as Beth managed to grab ahold of a branch from a fallen tree. "Hold on!" She called to her twin as Hannah struggled to keep a good grip on her sister's hand._

 _"Hold on!" Beth looked up and gasped in horror as she now saw the figure looming over them with an outstretched hand towards them to pull them to safety, but just before Beth could think about what to do next, the branch supporting her and her sister's wight snapped, causing the twins to scream and fall to their untimely deaths. "No! No! NOOO!"_

* * *

Snapping awake out of the nightmare, Josh panted heavily, his eyes were wide with fear and horror that ran through them. With shaking hands, he pulled back the white blankets that had covered him and stood up, his legs wobbled as he struggled to keep his balance due to the medicine from the needle Dr. Hill had given him. Trying as hard as he could, he managed to make into the door of the room, and leaned against the metal frame, trying to calm his breathing, although it did little to help. Tension clung to his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around himself, before giving up trying to stand and slide down the door with a thud, when he hit the cold tiled ground. 

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" He found himself muttering now in terror. "Why do these damn nightmares keep haunting me? It's been like that every night since Hannah and Beth...Their disappearance…"all he had was dreams that seemed to be teasing him with not being able to protect his sisters like he should have. Having them so close and yet so far from his grasps. Without even realising it, tears slid down his face as he held his knees against his chest. "You're pathetic..." Josh's frantic breathing suddenly grew higher by a few pitches as he heard a familiar voice boom around him. He buried his head in his arms and didn't look up. He didn't need to, he already knew who was there. 

"You're weak…" "No," Josh cried out and curled more into himself if that was even possible. "Please, just leave me alone!" "You let us die!" Finally, Josh snapped his head up and immediately regretted it as the sight of his sister's greeted him. They stood there, looking down at him with a sneer knitted onto their already decaying features, their bodies beginning to decompose. "You're not real!" Josh cried out hysterically, his eyes frantically looking anywhere but at the girls. "Josh," Beth crouched down next to her brother. "You let us die, you killed us, and you're nothing but a coward-"

"Shut up!" It was Hannah's laughing beside him that made Josh flinch away in fear as he scrabbled on his hands and knees over to the drawers that were there. Anything to get away from the twins. "No one can save you, Josh," she said while her head twisted to look at him better. "Not even Sam." ' _Sam!'_ Josh's thoughts were panicked. _'This isn't real, this isn't real!'_ He didn't even realise that he was speaking his thoughts out loud. _'But Sam is!'_

Thinking of the beatutiful strong tomboy who he secretly loved, a sudden sense of reassurance washed over him when both Hannah and Beth seemed to fade in and out like an old black and white TV being tuned, but it was short lived. Beth grinned sickly. "You don't think he'll want you, do you?" Hannah's laugh was her only response. "After everything you've done? You think that Sam will want you with what a mess you've become?" "Look at yourself!" Hannah chimed in. "No one cares about you. Sam doesn't even like you, you'll disgust her when she sees those marks." 

Josh looked down at his bare arms, shaking with an unknown amount of emotion, they were right. Long cuts and bruises married his skin, that he had been marking into himself since last year. Some were old, others were new, some had dried blood by them and some were simply pinkish/red marks that seemed to stand out against his skin. If Sam knew…She wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, and he would never get the chance to really tell her how much he loved her. "Face it," Beth began and Hannah finished. "You're better off dead." 

Josh's breathing grew frantic again as he looked around and noticed a small blue bottle on the table near his bed and made a slight run for it, with what use of his legs he had left. Grabbing the bottle, his eyes scanned over it. Possible side effects listed as Hallucinations, paralysis, seizures, light-headiness, weakness of all muscle movements, numbness, trouble concentrating, nightmares, blurred vision, headaches, ringing in the ears and drowsy or dizziness. _This stuff is supposed to be banned_. He thought. _Why would the Doctor give me something like this?_ He shook his head to clear it as he opened the cap of the bottle and popped two pills into his hand. He was desperate for a way out. Desperate to sleep forever. Anything to stop the pain...

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Josh! Will he survive? Let me know if you want to see more chapters to this, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Also, let me know which character you want to see with next. Chris? Jessica, Mike, Sam, or Ashley? **


	2. Phobias

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks _

**Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "Joshua, who are you trying to fool, hmm? You are an attention seeking psychopath who hunted your sisters down and murdered them in cold blood!" "No…" Josh said in horror as tears now blurred his vision. "no…I-I wouldn't…" The doctor smiled again and held the needle up for Josh to see through his blurry vision and said, "This will help you forget what you did to them, to your friends, that's what you want isn't it?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" "You let us die!" Finally, Josh snapped his head up and immediately regretted it as the sight of his sister's greeted him. They stood there, looking down at him with a sneer knitted onto their already decaying features, their bodies beginning to decompose. "You're not real!" Josh cried out hysterically, his eyes frantically looking anywhere but at the girls. "Josh," Beth crouched down next to her brother. "You let us die, you killed us, and you're nothing but a coward-" "Shut up!"

It was Hannah's laughing beside him that made Josh flinch away in fear as he scrabbled on his hands and knees over to the drawers that were there. Anything to get away from the twins. "No one can save you, Josh," she said while her head twisted to look at him better. "Not even Sam."

Josh's breathing grew frantic again as he looked around and noticed a small blue bottle on the table near his bed and made a slight run for it, with what use of his legs he had left. Grabbing the bottle, his eyes scanned over it. Possible side effects listed as Hallucinations, paralysis, seizures, light-headiness, weakness of all muscle movements, numbness, trouble concentrating, nightmares, blurred vision, headaches, ringing in the ears and drowsy or dizziness.

 _This stuff is supposed to be banned_. He thought. _Why would the Doctor give me something like this?_ He shook his head to clear it as he opened the cap of the bottle and popped two pills into his hand. He was desperate for a way out. Desperate to sleep forever. Anything to stop the pain...

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Phobias **

Chris fished out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and checked the time on it. It was 2:20pm, and he was supposed to be at the hospital by 2:30 to see Josh. _Hurrary up Ashley._ He thought growing more and more irritated _. How long does it take a girl to get dressed for?_ He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was about to nod off when a sudden growling noise woke him back up. He snapped his eyes open and looked around drawing in shaky breaths to calm himself.

"Hey!" He snapped his head around to see Ashley banging on the passenger side window, wearing jeans, and a purple tee-shirt, with a white jacket, and a purple and blue beanie over her long red hair. Chris drew in several deep breaths and unlocked the car allowing her to get in. "Sorry it took me a long time, Sam was helping me find the right outfit." She said with soft smile that suddenly faded when she saw his face. "Are you okay?"

Chris drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he nodded. "I'm okay." He replied shakily as Ashley touched his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Chris's body shook as he drew in several more deep breaths trying to calm himself down as Ashley looked at him with concerned green eyes. "Is it because of what happened last year?" Chris slowly nodded, although he didn't want to admit it, but the thought of being back there - back at the Washington lodge was traumatizing for everyone. Even Ashley knew it. It was a horrible night that none of them wanted to relieve.

"It's okay to be scared." she replied softly. "I still have nightmares about the whole thing." She admitted with a cold shiver of fear. Chris looked at her and placed a comforting hand gently on her shoulder. "Ash, I know your still traumatized over what happened okay? we all are. That's still no reason to keep blaming Josh on what happened." "Chris, he put us through hell!" Ashley cried out with her green eyes growing wide with terror. "All those horrible tricks he played on us, and the whole pretending to be a psycho just to scare us-"

"It wasn't him." Chris said gently cutting her off before she became hysterical. "He was off his medication, and the timing was pretty bad enough with us all being back up there on the anniversery of Hannah and Beth's-" Suddenly he stopped and immediatly grew quiet as they both just sat there in the blue mustang with a dead air of silence hanging in the air. "What do you mean he was off his medication?" Ashley finally asked after a few moments of silence as Chris let out a deep sigh and looked at her.

"I've known Josh since we were kids, and all I can say is that, when he was taking his meds he seemed more mellow and at ease then when he was off them. After the event happened with Hannah and Beth missing, Josh became very depressed and was seeing a psychologist regularily and was prescribed with some anti-depressents to help him overcome what was going on." Chris explained in a sorrowful tone. "Before everything went down last year, I'm not sure how or why but he stopped taking his meds, which is what led him to having his mental breakdown."

"So he's been taking antidepressents since he was a kid?" Ashley asked running her fingers along the length of her silky red hair. Chris nodded and continued to explain, "There was an insident at school one time where another kid was making fun of Hannah becasue of her glasses, and kept teasing her and teasing her, so Josh had finally had enough and took out a switchblade he had gotten from his father and-

Ashley gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god! He stabbed another kid?" "No." Chris said reassuringly. "He didn't stab the kid, he just threatened him, but then later we found out that the kid had made a cut on himself and put fake blood on it to make it look like Josh had sliced him with the blade. The incident made his parents go mad with rage, and so that's where the psychologist came into to play and that's why he's been taking medication ever since then."

Ashley looked shocked and a little hurt as she softly replied, "I had no idea. No wonder why he did everything. It wasn't just about us and what happened to Hannah was it?" Chris shook his head. "I think that because of what happened with Hannah and Beth and finding out about the prank, it made him a flashback to the kid at school and it drove him mad to the brink of almost insanity." "Poor Josh." Ashley murmured softly.

* * *

Once again there was a round of dead silence between them where neither of them said another word to each other, until the sound of a knock on the passanger side window made Ashley jump and shriek in fright as they both turned and noticed Sam standing there in a crimson red hoodie jacket, and grey capri yoga pants. The same outfit she had worn last year. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she looked slightly alarmed as Chris unlocked the car, and Ashley let her into the passanger seat, while she got into the backseat behind her.

"You guys okay? what happened to you?" Chris shook his head and turned the keys in the mustang. "It's nothing." He said looking at up her as the car engine rumbled. "We're late for our time to see Josh, but hopefully they'll still let us see him though. Visiting hours aren't over until 5 I think." Sam nodded and just sat back in her seat as they drove down the street as Ashley took out the directions to the psych ward she had written out on a map.

"Any word from Mike or Jess?" Sam asked as she looked back behind her at Ashley. Ashley looked up from the map and shook her head. "No word at all from them." "Guess their not coming to see Josh then." Sam said softly with a hint of sorrow. "I still can't believe his parents checked him into the hospital, even after everything that happened."

Neither Chris or Ashley replied as they kept on driving down the road while Ashley guided them with her map toward the hospital. _I hope you're okay Josh._ Sam thought. Lying back in the seat as the car rumbled underneath her, she closed her eyes, as her only thoughts and feelings of concern and worry turned toward Josh.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What exactly is going on with the survivors? Are being threatened by unforseen events from what happened before? Will they get there in time to see Josh? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. Chapter 3 will be coming soon...**


	3. Solitary Confinement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "It's okay to be scared." she replied softly. "I still have nightmares about the whole thing." She admitted with a cold shiver of fear. Chris looked at her and placed a comforting hand gently on her shoulder. "Ash, I know your still traumatized over what happened okay? we all are. That's still no reason to keep blaming Josh on what happened." "Chris, he put us through hell!" Ashley cried out with her green eyes growing wide with terror. "All those horrible tricks he played on us, and the whole pretending to be a psycho just to scare us-"

"It wasn't him." Chris said gently cutting her off before she became hysterical. "He was off his medication, and the timing was pretty bad enough with us all being back up there on the anniversery of Hannah and Beth's-"

"So he's been taking antidepressents since he was a kid?" Ashley asked running her fingers along the length of her silky red hair. Chris nodded and continued to explain, "There was an insident at school one time where another kid was making fun of Hannah becasue of her glasses, and kept teasing her and teasing her, so Josh had finally had enough and took out a switchblade he had gotten from his father and-

Ashley gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god! He stabbed another kid?" "No." Chris said reassuringly. "He didn't stab the kid, he just threatened him, but then later we found out that the kid had made a cut on himself and put fake blood on it to make it look like Josh had sliced him with the blade. The incident made his parents go mad with rage, and so that's where the psychologist came into to play and that's why he's been taking medication ever since then."

"We're late for our time to see Josh, but hopefully they'll still let us see him though. Visiting hours aren't over until 5 I think." Sam nodded and just sat back in her seat as they drove down the street as Ashley took out the directions to the psych ward she had written out on a map.

"Any word from Mike or Jess?" Sam asked as she looked back behind her at Ashley. Ashley looked up from the map and shook her head. "No word at all from them." "Guess their not coming to see Josh then." Sam said softly with a hint of sorrow. "I still can't believe his parents checked him into the hospital, even after everything that happened."

Neither Chris or Ashley replied as they kept on driving down the road while Ashley guided them with her map toward the hospital. _I hope you're okay Josh._ Sam thought. Lying back in the seat as the car rumbled underneath her, she closed her eyes, as her only thoughts and feelings of concern and worry turned toward Josh.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Solitary Confinement **

"Joshua...Joshua...Time to wake up now..." Josh's body shivered slightly as he opened his eyes with a soft moan. "What the hell?" he murmured weakly as his vision began to blur. "Where am I?" Looking around, he could just bearly make out the blurred lines of a human standing over him wearing a long white coat. _Great. Not Dr. Hill again._ He thought while trying to get his eyesight back into focus.

"It's time for you're treatment Joshua. Time for you're atonement." "Atonement?" Josh murmured weakly. "For what?" "Oh Josh." A hand rested on Josh's shoulder causing him to flinch. "You had so many people who cared about you. Who wanted to help, and instead all you've done is push them all away at every chance you got."

Josh let out a soft groan as he tried to move, but every muscle and bone in his body was screaming out in intenese agony from the effects of the pills. "What the hell did you give me?" He managed to ask weakly as doctor Hill's blurry face came up close to his. "Oh Joshua. You should've listened to me much sooner." He said in a very manipulative figure.

"Because of your choices, people have died last year. Do you remember? huh? Your little game that you played against your so called friends last year after the death of your poor innocent sisters?" Josh shook his head weakly despite the pain that was ravaging through his body. "No. No." He moaned as he felt tears engulfing his already blurred vision.

"I don't know which is worse." Doctor Hill continued on ignoring Josh's pleas and sobs. "Actively triggering events that lead to someone's death, or passively allowing a tragedy to occur?" "Please stop." Josh pleaded as his voice broke into quiet sobs. "Please just stop." "Oh Joshua, You just had to do didn't you?" Doctor Hill spoke as he broght his face close enough so that Josh could feel his hot musky breath against his skin.

"You just had to play god with the lives of those around you, and yet, you couldn't even lift a god-damned finger to help someone else in need." Josh moaned in both sorrow and pain as he tried to move again, but the analyst's hand slammed down on his left shoulder causing the twenty-year-old to scream out in agony. "Remember what it was like for you Josh? How you left your poor sisters to die?" "No." Josh moaned shutting his eyes against the emotional pain. The thought of Hannah and Beth was too much for his already frantic mind to take. "Please stop. Don't mention them please."

"You did nothing to help them!" The analyst yelled out causing Josh to wince. "Paralyzed by your own self-centered fear, while the real threat was closing in." "Stop." Josh moaned shaking his head. "Just stop!" "No it's all about you, Josh!" Doctor Hill yelled out. "It's always all about you, and now your friends, much like your sisters have deserted you." "I said stop!" Josh yelled out violently as Docotr Hill slammed his hand down on Josh's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"Your all alone Josh." Josh gasped and tried to catch his breath as the pain from his shoulder spread quickly throughout his body. "Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become?" Doctor Hill asked as Josh could once again feel his breath against his skin. "I didn't hurt anyone!" Josh moaned in agony as he tried to breathe through his physical and emotional pain. "They're the ones that hurt me."

"But they didn't hurt you Joshua. Not intentionally." Doctor Hill said adding a sense of calm to his voice now. "Your friends made a stupid mistake, and a terrible tragedy befell your sisters. They did not intend for that to happen, it just did, and they were sorry. At least until you subjected them to your night of horrific torture."

Despite the pain ravaging through his body, Josh was at least able to lift his hands up to his head as he felt the tears in his eyes about to pool out. "It's not to late for your atonement Joshua. You can still make things right with your friends. If they still are your friends that is, and if they can help save you from this terrible isolation."

Josh's body shook and his stomach knotted up painfully as he began to quietly sob and cry. "What have I done?" He sobbed, placing his hands over his eyes as the tears continued to pool out on his face. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Perhaps some time in solitary confinement will help better to analyze the root of you're anxiety." Doctor Hill said as he gently grabbed Josh by his arm and helped him to his feet. Josh's body flinched and swayed as he stood on his wobly legs. "Don't worry Joshua." Doctor Hill said as he began to lead him down the hallway of the hospital. "I promise you things will get better. for you. Much better."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Josh! Will Sam and the others be able to help him?**

 **Tune in more to find out...Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please reveiw!**


	4. Malevolence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "Because of your choices, people have died last year. Do you remember? huh? Your little game that you played against your so called friends last year after the death of your poor innocent sisters?" Josh shook his head weakly despite the pain that was ravaging through his body. "No. No." He moaned as he felt tears engulfing his already blurred vision.

"You just had to play god with the lives of those around you, and yet, you couldn't even lift a god-damned finger to help someone else in need." Josh moaned in both sorrow and pain as he tried to move again, but the analyst's hand slammed down on his left shoulder causing the twenty-year-old to scream out in agony. "Remember what it was like for you Josh? How you left your poor sisters to die?" "No." Josh moaned shutting his eyes against the emotional pain. The thought of Hannah and Beth was too much for his already frantic mind to take. "Please stop. Don't mention them please."

"You did nothing to help them!" The analyst yelled out causing Josh to wince. "Paralyzed by your own self-centered fear, while the real threat was closing in." "Stop." Josh moaned shaking his head. "Just stop!" "No it's all about you, Josh!" Doctor Hill yelled out. "It's always all about you, and now your friends, much like your sisters have deserted you." "I said stop!" Josh yelled out violently as Docotr Hill slammed his hand down on Josh's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"Your all alone Josh." Josh gasped and tried to catch his breath as the pain from his shoulder spread quickly throughout his body. "Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become?" Doctor Hill asked as Josh could once again feel his breath against his skin. "I didn't hurt anyone!" Josh moaned in agony as he tried to breathe through his physical and emotional pain.

"It's not to late for your atonement Joshua. You can still make things right with your friends. If they still are your friends that is, and if they can help save you from this terrible isolation."

Josh's body shook and his stomach knotted up painfully as he began to quietly sob and cry. "What have I done?" He sobbed, placing his hands over his eyes as the tears continued to pool out on his face. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Perhaps some time in solitary confinement will to better analyze the root of you're anxiety." Doctor Hill said as he gently grabbed Josh by his arm and helped him to his feet. Josh's body flinched and swayed as he stood on his wobly legs. "Don't worry Joshua." Doctor Hill said as he began to lead him down the hallway of the hospital. "I promise you things will get better. for you. Much better."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Malevolence**

Jessica screamed as she could feel herself being dragged through the icy snow. Her body shivered from the burning cold as she was no longer wearing her usual warm winter outfit, and she was now down to her undergarments, which was very uncomfortable. She tried to claw her way from her attacker, but with no clue who it was that was dragging her, she had no way of fighting back, which sent wave after wave of panic throughout her entire body.

"MIKE!" She screamed out frantically as her attacker now began to drag her into an isolated mine, which was a lot warmer then being confined to the storm outside. Much warmer but yet dark with not much light sending more waves of panic through her as she continued to scream out, "MIKE!"

Suddenly she felt set of strong hands on her shoulders pinning her down and shaking her. "NO! NO!" She screamed as she struggled to get away from whoever it was that was holding her. "Jess easy." Said a calming but concerned voice. It was a voice that she knew very well.

"Mike?" Suddenly she snapped out of her delusional nightmare and shot awake breathing heavily and shaking very hard. "Mike? Mike where are you?" She asked frantically loking around and she felt his arms wrap around her. "Easy Jess." He said softly whispering in her ear. "I'm here."

Jessica drew in several calming breaths as she willed herself to stop shaking. "I saw it again." She said softly. "I had the same dream again where the monster was dragging me away from the cabin and into the mine shaft." "Shh, it's okay now." He said calmly as Jessica took a breath and nestled her head into his chest. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jessica smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and a sense of peace washed over her as she felt Mike's strong grip tighten up around her.

Suddenly just as she was about to fall asleep in his arms, the feeling of peace washed away and was now replaced by dread. _What the?_ Opening her eyes all she could see now in front of her was what appeared to be a feral human. Only it wasn't a human it was more like a hideous dead monster. It's taut skin hung to it's body so tight you could see the bones. It had a hunchback appearane almost like it had a spinal disfiguration. It was horrible. Jessica blinked her eyes and let out a few shaky breaths as she watched the creature turn it's head toward her. It's milky white dead eyes stared into her as it let out a monsterous like shriek.

"Mike!" She cried out as she pulled away from him suddenly in fear. "Whoa! Jess, what is it?" Mike asked in concern pulling her close toward him. "What happened?" "I saw it! I-I-I saw the creature again!" She stammered fearfully. "It was standing over there looking at me like it wanted to eat me or something!"

"Jess calm down." Mike said gently glancing over his shoulder quickly to see where his girlfriend was pointing toward. "Relax. there's nothing there. You're just tired and a little stressed out." Jessica was about to retaliate with an answer but the sound of Mike's cellphone cut her off as she jumped back with a small cry of fear.

"This is Mike." He said into the phone as he answered it while still trying to comfort Jessica. "Oh yeah, was that today?" a moment of silence hung in the air as Jessica tried to listen to the other person on the other end of the line, but could hardly hear anything. "Yeah Chris man I'm sorry I completley spaced it off." Mike said letting out a soft breath _. Chris? What could he possibly want?_ Jessica thought shaking her head as she looked around the room trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah, Jess and I will be there soon okay? Tell Josh that will be over to visit soon okay? gotta go." Upon hearing Josh's name Jessica turned her gaze toward Mike as he hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" She asked trying to cease the tone of annoyance from her voice. "Chris wanted to know if we were going to go and visit Josh." Mike said getting up from the bed. "We all promised we would and I forgot all about it."

Jessica let out a deep sigh as she watched Mike pull a pair of clean jeans over his boxer shorts and looked around the room with a feeling of dread still locked within her. "Look, we don't have to go." Mike said softly sitting down on the bed as he laced up his brown boots. "I mean if your not up to it, I completley under-" Jessica shook her head cutting Mike off guard. "No, I want to go." She said softly.

"I need to go. I-I think I just need to get out of here for a while. You know, clear my head." Mike stood up from the bed and threw on a clean white tanktop and his army green colored jacket from a year ago. "I couldn't agree more." He said glancing over his shoulder and smiling at her. Jessica drew in a shaky breath as she got up from the bed and proceeded to get dressed herself with the vision of the monster still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to relive that horrible night again. None of them did. It was the night where they almost lost their lives, and it was because of them that Josh lost his sisters. "It's my fault." She now found herself muttering as tears began to spring to her eyes.

"What is Jess?" Mike asked now turning to look at her as she put on a pair of jeans and a purple tee-shirt. "It's my fault that all this is happening." She said feeling a huge lump now well up in her throat. "It's my fault we all almost died that night on the mountain and why Hannah and Beth are dead. It's all my fault." Mike turned his gaze toward her and sat down on the bed next to her just as she finished putting on a warm lilac colored jacket. "Don't blame yourself." He said softly to her as he gently kissed her cheek. "It wasn't just your fault Jess, it was all of ours." "Except for Sam, Chris and Josh." She pointed out. "Remember? Sam tried to stop us, but we didn't listen to her. If we would have stopped the prank and listened, then Hannah and Beth would still be with us right now. She felt the tears about to spill from her eyes as she stifled a muffled sob deep in her chest. "Mike, I feel like the nightmare's not completley over." She said softly in a voice filled with deep terror. "What do you mean?" He asked her with his eyes filled with deep concern. "I feel like it's only just beginning."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! Talk about intense! What do you think is going to happen now? Do you think it's about time Jessica admitted that it's her fault all of this happened with Hannah and Beth? Or could there be something more that the teens didn't know about? Stay tuend to find out more. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	5. Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "I had the same dream again where the monster was dragging me away from the cabin and into the mine shaft." "Shh, it's okay now." He said calmly as Jessica took a breath and nestled her head into his chest. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jessica smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and a sense of peace washed over her as she felt Mike's strong grip tighten up around her.

Suddenly just as she was about to fall asleep in his arms, the feeling of peace washed away and was now replaced by dread. _What the?_ Opening her eyes all she could see now in front of her was what appeared to be a feral human. Only it wasn't a human it was more like a hideous dead monster. It's taut skin hung to it's body so tight you could see the bones. It had a hunchback appearane almost like it had a spinal disfiguration. It was horrible. Jessica blinked her eyes and let out a few shaky breaths as she watched the creature turn it's head toward her. It's milky white dead eyes stared into her as it let out a monsterous like shriek.

"Mike!" She cried out as she pulled away from him suddenly in fear. "Whoa! Jess, what is it?" Mike asked in concern pulling her close toward him. "What happened?" "I saw it! I-I-I saw the creature again!"

"This is Mike." He said into the phone as he answered it while still trying to comfort Jessica. "Oh yeah, was that today?" a moment of silence hung in the air as Jessica tried to listen to the other person on the other end of the line, but could hardly hear anything. "Yeah Chris man I'm sorry I completley spaced it off." Mike said letting out a soft breath _. Chris? What could he possibly want?_ Jessica thought shaking her head as she looked around the room trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah, Jess and I will be there soon okay? Tell Josh that will be over to visit soon okay? gotta go." Upon hearing Josh's name Jessica turned her gaze toward Mike as he hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" She asked trying to cease the tone of annoyance from her voice. "Chris wanted to know if we were going to go and visit Josh." Mike said getting up from the bed. "We all promised we would and I forgot all about it."

"It's my fault we all almost died that night on the mountain and why Hannah and Beth are dead. It's all my fault." Mike turned his gaze toward her and sat down on the bed next to her just as she finished putting a warm lilac colored jacket. "Don't blame yourself." He said softly to her as he gently kissed her cheek. "It wasn't just your fault Jess, it was all of ours." "Except for Sam, Chris and Josh." She pointed out. "Remember? Sam tried to stop us, but we didn't listen to her. If we would have stopped the prank and listened, then Hannah and Beth would still be with us right now." She felt the tears about to spill from her eyes as she stifled a muffled sob deep in her chest. "Mike, I feel like the nightmare's not completley over." She said softly in a voice filled with deep terror. "What do you mean?" He asked her with his eyes filled with deep concern. "I feel like it's only just begining."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Demons **

Josh's body flinched and his mind was in a state of absolute panic as Doctor Hill continued to cling painfully into his arm and dragged him down the hallway of the institution. "Don't worry, things will be much better for you Joshua." The doctor went on as Josh tried his best to ignore him. "Once you relive yourself from your inner demons and stop blaming yourself for your sister's demise and your past mistakes, then everything will be alright, I guarantee it." _"He was out of his mind."_ Josh gasped and looked around panicking as he could suddenly hear Mike's voice now. _What the?_ He looked around expecting to catch a glimpse of him or any of his friends, but instead all Josh saw was nothing but the empty dusty hallways of the hospital as a sharp pain to his arm suddenly made him stop.

"Easy now Josh." Doctor Hill said his voice gentle and reassuring. "You'll be better soon. Just stay calm." Josh drew in a deep calming breath and tried to keep himself as calm as he could. _"He wanted to hurt us."_ The sound of Mike's voice cut all around him again, causing Josh to look around again. "Where the hell is he?" He muttered quietly to himself. _"He was the psycho."_ Now it was Ashley's voice that reached his ears, panicking in terror. _"How was I supposed to know Josh had these saws and the gun and oh my god."_ He could hear the sorrow in her voice as it was riddled with sobs, and Josh knew it was his fault.

 _If I hadn't have been such an asshole and got drunk that night, I could've done something to protect my sisters._ He thought sadly. _It's my fault. It's my fault that Beth died and Hannah became a flesh eating monster. I should've done more to look for her that night after the accident. I should've-"_ Tears began to fill up in Josh's eyes as Doctor Hill suddenly stopped. Facing a large white door with only a small rectangle shaped window on it, He reached into the pocket of his white lab coat and pulled out a key card. Josh watched as the doctor slid the card into the lock and pressed in five different numbers in a sequence to open the door.

There was a loud beeping sound that indicated the door could now be opened which startled Josh as Doctor Hill opened the door and led him inside. The room was small and cramped, and painted entirely in an eerie coat of white with only a single bed in the corner. As Josh looked around, there was no sign of windows anywhere other then the one that was on the door, but was to high for him to reach. "I wonder how much these 'sessions' are of any help to you now." Doctor Hill said as he lead Josh over toward the bed.

"You just won't listen to me and things seem pretty..." The Doctor cut himself off as a sudden cry pierced the silence among the entire building. It was a cry that didn't sound human at all. It was a high pitched animalistic sound and as Josh looked at Doctor Hill, the expression on the doctor's face told Josh that he wasn't bothered nor even the slightest bit at all concerned. Josh flinched in fear as Doctor Hill now started to move back towards the door.

"So - I'm going to leave you now, Josh. It's time you learned there is more to be afraid of that can be dreamt up by the unhinged imagination of a self-indulgent, spoiled little brat!" He said shouting out the last word of the sentence. Josh cried out startled by his sudden outburst, and gave out an anguished cry of agony and fell to his knees clutching his head. "It's my fault." He muttered as if in a trance-like state. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." "Though by the sounds of things, it looks like you won't be alone for long." Doctor Hill said quietly as Josh began to rock back and forth on his knees now like a small child.

"No you won't be alone for long." The Doctor said as he placed his hand on the handle of the door now. "Deep breaths, Josh." He instructed as he left the room. "Deep breaths..." There was a loud metallic clanking sound as the door shut and Doctor Hill locked it behind him. As Josh continued to rock on his knees clutching his head while trying to breathe and calm himself down, he suddenly heard two familiar voice's singing. "Frere Jacques Frere Jacques. Dormez vous? Frere Jacques Frere Jacques. Dormez vous?" Josh immediately recognized the song and the voice's and a sharp stab of pain shot through his head.

Wincing he tried to control his breathing now, as it came out in hard gasps and an overwhelming panic attack began to consume him and the voice's continued. "Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding dang dong." "No." Josh murmured now rocking back and forth faster on his knees and the pain in his head grew more and more intense by the second. "No. No." "Frere Jacques Frere Jacques. Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding dang dong." The voice's continued singing, as Josh tried to calm himself down while looking around the room expecting to see the faces of his dead sisters, but all he saw was white. Nothing but eerie white walls all around him.

 _"You manipulated us!"_ He could hear Chris's voice in his head now. _"You're a coward!" "Oh god no!"_ The sound of Ashley's voice crying out in a pain-filled sob reached him as memories of that tragic night a year ago came flooding back into him. Every torturous thing he did to his friends and hearing their screams of pain and terror as he continued to panic. "No! No!" He screamed out now just as he heard the deep voice of the psycho now. _"How does it make you feel?"_ "No!" Josh cried out now trying to keep himself from sobbing. "I don't take orders from you...You can't tell me what to do... You can't tell me what to do anymore..."

Tears pooled from Josh's eyes as he closed his eyes and clutched his head harder now as he fell onto his side with his knees drawn up to his chest. _"Time has run out for Josh."_ The Psycho whispered into his ear as if he was right next to him. "Please..." Josh found himself murmuring now as everything in his head pounded painfully. All the noises and the voices of those closest to him were too much to take.

"Please...Just let me die...I'll do whatever you want me to do..." He said sobbing as he broke down. "Please..." _"I thought we were close..."_ Suddenly Josh stopped as he heard Sam's soft voice reaching his ears now. _"After his sisters disappeared he'd come and talk to me...He said I was the only one who understood him. I thought...I thought we had a connection."_ "It's my fault." Josh cried. "It's my fault. I lost your trust...Your faith in me...Sam I'm so sorry..." He sobbed as his body shook. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! That was intense for poor Josh! Made me start crying while I was typing this out. Hope you enjoyed reading and are looking foreward to the next chapter. Let me know what you would like to see next happen and I will try and do that. Chapter 6 will be coming soon, so stay tuned for me. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	6. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "Easy now Josh." Doctor Hill said his voice gentle and reassuring. "You'll be better soon. Just stay calm." Josh drew in a deep calming breath and tried to keep himself as calm as he could. _"He wanted to hurt us."_ The sound of Mike's voice cut all around him again, causing Josh to look around again. "Where the hell is he?" He muttered quietly to himself. _"He was the psycho."_ Now it was Ashley's voice that reached his ears, panicking in terror. _"How was I supposed to know Josh had these saws and the gun and oh my god."_

"It's my fault." He muttered as if in a trance-like state. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." "Though by the sounds of things, it looks like you won't be alone for long." Doctor Hill said quietly as Josh began to rock back and forth on his knees now like a small child.

"No you won't be alone for long." The Doctor said as he placed his hand on the handle of the door now. "Deep breaths, Josh." He instructed as he left the room. "Deep breaths..." There was a loud metallic clanking sound as the door shut and Doctor Hill locked it behind him. As Josh continued to rock on his knees clutching his head while trying to breathe and calm himself down, he suddenly heard two framilliar voice's singing. "Frere Jacques Frere Jacques. Dormez vous? Frere Jacques Frere Jacques. Dormez vous?" Josh immediatly reconized the song and the voice's and a sharp stab of pain shot through his head.

Wincing he tried to control his breathing now, as it came out in hard gasps and an overwelming panic attack began to consume him and the voice's continued. "Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding dang dong." "No." Josh murmured now rocking back and forth faster on his knees and the pain in his grew more and more intense by the second. "No. No."

 _"You manipulated us!"_ He could hear Chris's voice in his head now. _"You're a coward! Are you insane?!" "Oh god no!"_ The sound of Ashley's voice crying out in a pain-filled sob reached him as memories of that tragic night a year ago came flooding back into him. Every tortorous thing he did to his friends and hearing their screams of pain and terror as he continued to panic. "No! No!" He screamed out now just as he heard the deep voice of the psycho now. _"How does it make you feel?"_ "No!" Josh cried out now trying to keep himself from sobbing. "I don't take orders from you...You can't tell me what to do... You can't tell me what to do anymore..."

Tears pooled from Josh's eyes as he closed his eyes and clutched his head harder now as he fell onto his side with his knees drawn up to his chest _. "Time has run out for Josh."_ The Psycho whispered into his ear as if he was right next to him. "Please..." Josh found himself murmuring now as everything in his head pounded painfully. All the noises and the voices of those closest to him were too much to take.

"Please...Just let me die...I'll do whatever you want me to do..." He said sobbing as he broke down. "Please..." _"I thought we were close..."_ Suddenly Josh stopped as he heard Sam's soft voice reaching his ears now. _"After his sisters dissappeared he'd come and talk to me...He said I was the only one who understood him. I thought...I thought we had a connection."_ "It's my fault." Josh cried. "It's my fault. I lost your trust...Your faith in me...Sam I'm so sorry..." He sobbed as his body shook. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Fear**

Sam opened her eyes just as Chris pulled the car into the parking lot of the hospital and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Finally you're awake." Ashley said as Sam stepped out on wobbly legs to pull back the passanger seat in order to let her out. "Man this place gives me the creeps." Ashley murmured rubbing her arms. "Tell me about it." Sam agreed. "To think that Josh's parents could be cruel enough to send him to a place like this." "Wouldn't be the first time." Chris piped up as the girls both turned to look at him. "He's been in and out of therepy and mental institutions since Hannah and Beth's-" He stopped and swallowed deeply before lowering his voice, "Accident." He finished.

"It's all our fault." Ashley murmured sadly. "We did this to him." Sam gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ash, let it go already okay? everything that happened was a year ago. This is a chance for all of us even Josh to have a fresh start. We need to remind him of that." Chris and Ashley both nodded as all three of them walked into the building. They approached a short plump woman at the reception desk who seemed preocupied with the stacks of paper in front of her to notice them. Sam eyed a bell nearby and hit it.

A small little ding noise went off as the woman looked up from her paperwork with narrowing emerald green eyes that looked like viper slits, and her dark red hair, which was so rich and dark it was like blood was pulled tightly back from her face into a neat bun ontop of her head. "Yes? can I help you?" Sam took in a deep breath before speaking, "We're here to see our friend Josh Washington." The woman's emerald green eyes narrowed at each one of them unamused and simply went back to her paperwork ignoring them. "Hey, did you not hear what we said?" Chris's voice spoke up suddenly now with a hint of frustration and anger. "We said we're here to see Josh Washington."

The woman looked up again at them from her paperwork and spoke in a low hissing voice, "That patient in particular has been exibiting signs of volatile behavior and has been admitted to solitary confinement for the remainder of his stay here." "Solitary confinement?" Ashley's voice came out in a low whisper as she looked toward Chris's direction, and Chris replied, "Would it be possible to see him for just a little while?" "No." Was the only reply that came from the plump woman as she once again turned her attention back to her paperwork. "No do yourselves a favor, and show yourselves out of here before I call security."

The three of them turned to look at each other now as they walked away from the reception desk and out into the hallway, turning a sharp corner to avoid being detected by security monitors. "What do we do now?" Ashley asked her voice slightly shaking in fear. "Something's not right about this." Chris said looking over at Sam who nodded in agreement. "We need to see Josh." Sam said her brown eyes scanning all around the area they stood in to make sure they were alone. "He could be in a lot of trouble and may need our help. His parents should never have put him in here in the first place regardless of what happened with Hannah and Beth. It wasn't Josh's fault." "But he still blames himself." Ashley pointed out logically. "I mean if I was in his shoes, and I lost my sisters like that, I would be losing my mind too." Chris and Sam nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do? How do we get down to wherever the solitary confinement room is to see Josh?" Ashley asked. Sam took her phone out of her pocket and quickly diled in Mike's number. "Hey Mike, it's Sam. I'm here at the facility with Ash and Chris, but there's a slight problem. They won't let us see Josh so we need to sneak in and find where he is, and we're going to need a distraction."

* * *

As exhaustion finally took it's toll on Josh and he went into a peaceful dream-like state, the peacefulness of his dreams didn't last long. Being down in the mines where he was nearly torn apart by Hannah, who had been transformed into a wendigo was the last thing he remebered as her hands clenched tightly around his head and began squeezing it so hard his head pounded with agony. Then the dream shifted, and he could now envision the dead bodies of Matt and Emily.

Their decapitated corpses, hanging from chains on decrepit wooden rafters with drying blood soaking their clothes. As he looked around, he could see Matt, Emily's decaying heads with thier cold dead eyes staring at him with their tongues lolling out of their mouths, greying and rotten. He tossed and turned moaning softly as he tried to will the horrible visions away, but as hard as he tried, the visions wouldn't leave him. He then looked around and gasped in shock as he noticed the bodies of Sam, Ash, Chris, Mike and Jess all around him now. their bodies already cold and lifeless, and all of them staring at them with the same look in their cold dead eyes.

"No!" Josh cried out putting his hands to the sides of his head in panic. "No! No! This can't be happening!" "Why did you do this Josh?" suddenly found himself looking down and let out a sharp gasp of fright. Sitting there in his hands was the gray and rotten decapitated head of his sister Beth. Her cold lifeless eyes stared up at him as he then noticed that there was chunks of flesh missing from her head and as he could now taste the savory flavor of meat in his mouth, he could feel bile rising up in his throat as he fought the urge not to throw up.

Realizing what he had done, he dropped Beth's head to the ground and fell to his knees as his hands were stained with dark drying blood. His body shook and his breathing now came out in quick hard gasps and his chest began to tighten with anxiety. He had been eating his sister's head! "NOOOO!" With a scream of pure terror, he finally awoke with a jolt crying and screaming as his body shook with fear. He couldn't remember what had happened before he was rescued and brought here, and now he knew the horrible truth.

 _"We can't deal with this anymore Josh."_ His mother's voice echoed in his head now as he could see her standing in front of him alongside his father who just gave him a very stern look of dissapointment. "You're dangerous son." His father said in a gruff voice. _"Volatile and dangerous. You don't deserve to live among society especially not after what you did to your sisters."_ "No." Josh whispered his voice shaking in fear. "No, please no." He begged softly. "You're a coward Joshua." The hallucination of his father continued. _"A worthless, coward who's become a bloodthirsty murdering monster."_ His parents were right, he was a monster, and right now all Josh could think about was the feeling of death, and how much he yearned for it. How much he wished he was dead so that he would never have to feel the pain of loss ever again.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Poor Josh! Will Sam and the others figure out what's going on before it's too late? Only time will tell, as chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it. Also, yes I am well aware that in the secret ending of the game Josh was eating the head of the stranger, but I decided to change it for this story in particular to make it more interesting. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	7. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "We're here to see our friend Josh Washington." The woman's emerald green eyes narrowed at each one of them unamused and simply went back to her paperwork ignoring them. "Hey, did you not hear what we said?" Chris's voice spoke up suddenly now with a hint of frustration and anger. "We said we're here to see Josh Washington."

The woman looked up again at them from her paperwork and spoke in a low hissing voice, "That patient in particular has been exibiting signs of volatile behavior and has been admitted to solitary confinement for the remainder of his stay here."

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked her voice slightly shaking in fear. "Something's not right about this." Chris said looking over at Sam who nodded in agreement. "We need to see Josh." Sam said her brown eyes scanning all around the area they stood in to make sure they were alone. "He could be in a lot of trouble and may need our help. His parents should never have put him in here in the first place regardless of what happened with Hannah and Beth. It wasn't Josh's fault." "But he still blames himself." Ashley pointed out logically.

"Hey Mike, it's Sam. I'm here at the facility with Ash and Chris, but there's a slight problem. They won't let us see Josh so we need to sneak in and find where he is, and we're going to need a distraction."

"No!" Josh cried out putting his hands to the sides of his head in panic. "No! No! This can't be happening!" "Why did you do this Josh?" suddenly found himself looking down and let out a sharp gasp of fright. Sitting there in his hands was the gray and rotten decapitated head of his sister Beth. Her cold lifeless eyes stared up at him as he then noticed that there was chunks of flesh missing from her head and as he could now taste the savory flavor of meat in his mouth, he could feel bile rising up in his throat as he fought the urge not to throw up.

Realising what he had done, he dropped Beth's head to the ground and fell to his knees as his hands were stained with dark drying blood. His body shook and his breathing now came out in quick hard gasps and his chest began to tighten with fear. He had been eating his sister's head! "NOOOO!" With a scream of pure terror, he finally awoke with a jolt crying and screaming as his body shook with fear. He couldn't remember what had happened before he was rescued and brought here, and now he knew the horrible truth.

 _"We can't deal with this anymore Josh."_ His mother's voice echoed in his head now as he could see her standing in front of him alongside his father who just gave him a very stern look of dissapointment. "You're dangerous son." His father said in a gruff voice. _"Volatile and dangerous. You don't deserve to live among society especially not after what you did to your sisters."_ "No." Josh whispered his voice shaking in fear. "No, please no." He begged softly. "You're a coward Joshua." The hallucination of his father continued. _"A worthless, coward who's become a bloodthirsty murdering monster."_ His parents were right, he was a monster, and right now all Josh could think about was the feeling of death, and how much he yearned for it. How much he wished he was dead so that he would never have to feel the pain of loss ever again.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Despair**

By the time Mike's dark green hummer pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Jessica opened her eyes sleepily and looked around. "We here?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Mike slowly nodded in response. "Sam called while you were asleep, she and the others can't get to Josh. Something about him being locked in solitary confinement or some shit like that." "So what do we do?" She asked as Mike cut the engine. " I mean if he's locked away in solitary confinement it's probably for a good reason right? I mean look at what he put us all through last year."

Mike slowly nodded, although he didn't really want to admit it, he knew that what they had they done to Hannah was wrong, and if they could take it all back, he knew they would. As he got out of the car, he leaned against it momentarily closing his eyes as he thought of Hannah, and the last time he saw her. _Why did I listen to Em?_ He thought shaking his head as he drew in a deep breath. _If I would've stopped her instead of following her, then none of this would've happened._ He felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to reality, and nearly let out a gasp of shock as he opened his eyes. "You okay Mike?" He couldn't believe it. There standing before him was none other then Hannah!

He shook his head and closed his eyes again, silently telling himself over and over, "Your not real your not real." He thought he was beginning to lose his mind, but as he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, he opened his eyes and nearly let out a scream of horror. This time instead of seeing Hannah, he now saw her face morph and shift, becoming a hideous wendigo staring back at him, with her milky white dead eyes staring into him as she let out a monsterous like shriek. "Mike? Mike?" Gasping with his heart thundering in his chest, he looked around and tried to control his frantic breathing as he slid down the car to his knees breathing heavily.

"Easy Mike Easy." He looked around and saw Jessica's blue eyes staring at him which brought him a sense of peace, but the image of seeing Hannah's monsterous like face began to bring back those horrible memories. He tried to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but he was so shaken and stricken with fear that all he could do was hyperventaliate. Jessica noticed the obvious sign of fear in her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "It's okay." Se said softly calming him down. "No it's not." He replied, his voice slightly shaking as he tried to keep himself calm. "It's not over," He said breathing slowly. "The nightmare is far from over Jess. The wendigo's are still out there." "So what do we do?" She asked in a soft voice as Mike shook his head and looked around to make sure no one else had heard the commotion. "I don't know." He replied taking in a shallow breath of fear.

* * *

The first thing that came to him the moment Josh opened his eyes was the sight of two nurses. One who was obviously big boned almost appearing somewhat like a body builder with short brown hair, while the other one was more slightly built with long red hair. "He's awake doctor." The woman with red hair said over her shoulder. Chills of fear ran down Josh's spine as he caught sight of Doctor Hill now holding a long needle in one hand and in the other held the same blue bottle that Josh had seen earlier by his bedside. "What do you plan on doing to me now?" Josh asked his voice horse and weak as the doctor prepared to inject the needle into his skin. "Don't worry Josh, soon things will be all better for you." Doctor Hill replied. "Now just relax and let the medication do it's job." Josh flinched in fear as he saw the doctor bring the needle down towards his right forearm and was about to inject it, but Josh pulled his arm back in fear.

"Just stay still Josh." Doctor Hill said softly as the two nurses grabbed ahold of hm in an attempt to keep him still. "This won't hurt a bit, unless you move." Doctor Hill continued. "So I advise you to stay absolutly still and let the medication do it's job." "Please no." Josh pleaded feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Please, no." Josh's body shook in fear as a sharp stab of pain flowed into his arm as the needle was injected into his skin. The pain only lasted for half a second before he started to feel light headed. Once Doctor Hill removed the needle from his arm, he then handed Josh two blue pills from the bottle he held in his other hand. Almost immediatly as soon as he had swallowed the pills, his vision began to waver in and out of focus as hallucinations and visions began to plague him.

"Why did you do it? huh? You nearly got Jessica killed!" The voice belonged to of course Mike as Josh now realised as he looked and could see the look of hatred in his eyes as flashbacks from last year played out in his mind. "Did you hear me?!" Mike asked his voice lacing with anger. "She almost died because of you and your sick little games." The sound of Mike's footsteps on the ground sent chills of fear down Josh's spine as he tried to calm himself down. _Chill out._ He kept trying to tell himself over and over. _It's not real. Just stay calm._ "YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" The next thing Josh felt was a slap of pain across the face which nearly snapped his head back and caused black spots to fill his vision as he passed out.

When he woke up next, this time instead of just seeing Mike, this time it was both him and Chris. "Oh god no." Josh whimpered. "Please just make the nightmares stop." His eyes filled with tears as he noticed the caliber hand gun in Mike's uninjured hand and realized now as the tears began to stream down his face. _This is it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die._ "Guys!" Josh cried out trying to get their attention as they both narrowed their eyes at him in anger. "Guys come on...seriously, this is crazy you know?" "Shut up." Mike's voice came out hard and cold as Josh flinched in fear afraid of getting hurt again.

"Why did ya hit her man?!" Chris asked his voice full of anger as he narrowed his eyes at his former best friend. "Why'd you have to fucking hit her?!" Before Josh could respond another burst of pain shot through him causing him to cry out in pain as Chris punched him hard across the face. "What are you talking about?" Josh asked starting to taste blood in his mouth now. "You punched Ashley you piece of shit!" Chris yelled out angrily as flashbacks filled up Josh's head and he now realized what exactly Chris was talking about. Was this really the end? He swore he had made up with his friends for all that had happened last year, but then again, it had almost been a year since then and none of them had come to see him since he had gotten locked up. Was it possible they still hated him for everything?

"Please, if your going to kill me, just get it over with already." Josh pleaded as tears blurred his already screwed up vision. "Please just do it already." "What's the point in that?" Chris asked as Josh flinched in fear. "We're gonna teach you a lesson first bro." The eeariness of Chris's voice started to change to almost menacing as Josh tried to fight off the hallucinations but each time a round of pain was absorbed into his body, the more he began to fight less and less, until finally he had stopped fighting all together. "What's the matter bro?" Chris's menacing voice asked as he grabbed ahold of Josh's face as he forced him to look at him. "Aren't you gonna fight back? huh?" Josh managed to shake his head weakly and a burst of pain shot through his shoulder as Mike managed to use the butt of the gun he held in his hand to bring it down upon the old injury causing Josh to scream out in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Mike asked in a sarcastic tone as he punched Josh hard in the stomach causing him to let out a weak cry of agony. "What? Did you feel a little bit of pain just now? Good." Another burst of pain shot through Josh's body as tears blurred his vision and ran down his cheeks. "Please, stop." He begged as he tried not to cry. "Please just stop." Another burst of pain shot through Josh's body and he fought the urge not to pass out again. "Please guys." He begged in desperation. "Please just stop. I can't take it anymore. Please!" It was beginning to become too much for his already fragile mind to take. He knew that the versions of his friends were nothing but illusions, but even now as flashbacks from last year shot through his mind when they had found out everything he had done to them as the so called, Psycho, a twinge of guilt now began to grow inside him. _This is it._ He thought miserably as shot after shot of pain was laced into his body. _I did this to them. I'm the one that got my sisters killed, I'm the reason why my parents never paid any attention to me, and I'm that put them all through hell. I deserve to die. Please god just end it all right now. Just take me now and end my suffering._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Josh! Will his friends be able to figure out what's happening and be able to stop it in time? Stay tuned for me to find out. Chapter 8 is coming soon. Also, I've been reasurching up on some story on Josh's background and I think I have some ideas where the next part of the story will go, so if your interested and want to know more about how Josh's childhood and his life with his parents was before, then please leave me reviews and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Hope you enoyed reading and as always please review!**


	8. Violence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks _

**Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "We here?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Mike slowly nodded in response. "Sam called while you were asleep, she and the others can't get to Josh. Something about him being locked in solitary confinement or some shit like that." "So what do we do?" She asked as Mike cut the engine. " I mean if he's locked away in solitary confinement it's probably for a good reason right? I mean look at what he put us all through last year."

"It's not over," He said breathing slowly. "The nightmare is far from over Jess. The wendigo's are still out there." "So what do we do?" She asked in a soft voice as Mike shook his head and looked around to make sure no one else had heard the commotion. "I don't know." He replied taking in a shallow breath of fear.

"He's awake doctor." The woman with red hair said over her shoulder. Chills of fear ran down Josh's spine as he caught sight of Doctor Hill now holding a long needle in one hand and in the other held the same blue bottle that Josh had seen earlier by his bedside. "What do you plan on doing to me now?" Josh asked his voice horse and weak as the doctor prepared to inject the needle into his skin. "Don't worry Josh, soon things will be all better for you." Doctor Hill replied. "Now just relax and let the medication do it's job."

When he woke up next, this time instead of just seeing Mike, this time it was both him and Chris. "Oh god no." Josh whimpered. "Please just make the nightmares stop." His eyes filled with tears as he noticed the caliber hand gun in Mike's uninjured hand and realized now as the tears began to stream down his face. _This is it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die._ "Guys!" Josh cried out trying to get their attention as they both narrowed his eyes at him in anger. "Guys come on...seriously, this is crazy you know?" "Shut up." Mike's voice came out hard and cold as Josh flinched in fear afraid of getting hurt again.

"Why did ya hit her man?!" Chris asked his voice full of anger as he narrowed his eyes at his former best friend. "Why'd you have to fucking hit her?!" Before Josh could respond another burst of pain shot through him causing him to cry out in pain as Chris punched him hard across the face. "What are you talking about?" Josh asked starting to taste blood in his mouth now. "You punched Ashley you piece of shit!" Chris yelled out angrily as flashbacks filled up Josh's head and he now realized what exaclty Chris was talking about. Was this really the end? He swore he had made up with his friends for all that had happened last year, but then again, it had almost been a year since then and none of them had come to see him since he had gotten locked up. Was it possible they still hated him for everything?

"Please, if your going to kill me, just get it over with already." Josh pleaded as tears blurred his already screwed up vision. "Please just do it already." "What's the point in that?" Chris asked as Josh flinched in fear. "We're gonna teach you a lesson first bro." The eeariness of Chris's voice started to change to almost menacing as Josh tried to fight off the hallucinations but each time a round of pain was absorbed into his body, the more he began to fight less and less, until finally he had stopped fighting all together. "What's the matter bro?" Chris's menacing voice asked as he grabbed ahold of Josh's face as he forced him to look at him. "Aren't you gonna fight back? huh?" Josh managed to shake his head weakly and a burst of pain shot through his shoulder as Mike managed to use the butt of the gun he held in his hand to bring it down upon the old injury causing Josh to scream out in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Mike asked in a sarcastic tone as he punched Josh hard in the stomach causing him to let out a weak cry of agony. "What? Did you feel a little bit of pain just now? Good." Another burst of pain shot through Josh's body as tears blurred his vision and ran down his cheeks. "Please, stop." He begged as he tried not to cry. "Please just stop." Another burst of pain shot through Josh's body and he fought the urge not to pass out again.

"Please guys." He begged in desperation. "Please just stop. I can't take it anymore. Please!" It was beginning to become too much for his already fragile mind to take. He knew that what the versions of his friends were nothing but illusions, but even now as flashbacks from last year shot through his mind when they had found out he had done everything to them, a twinge of guilt now began to grow inside him. _This is it._ He thought miserably as shot after shot of pain was laced into his body. _I did this to them. I'm the one that got my sisters killed, I'm the one the reason why my parents never paid any attention to me, and I'm that put them all through hell. I deserve to die. Please god just end it all right now. Just take me now and end my suffering._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Violence **

Memories and flashbacks played out throughout Josh's memories as he began to drift in and out of conciousness, even the painful ones about his family that his friends didn't know about. _His first memory was when he was about eight years old. He was home alone with his father, while his mother took Hannah and Beth, who were seven at the time, to the store to gather some things up for their family trip up to the mountain lodge. Josh was upstairs in his room playing video games while his father was on the couch watching the news with a bottle of beer in one hand and the TV remote in his other hand. Suddenly just as Josh was about to beat the last level on his game, he heard his father's voice calling out his name. "Joshua! Get down here!" Setting down the controller, he got up from the floor of his room and walked down the stairs toward the living room, where he found his father still sitting on the couch where he had last seen him an hour ago when his mother and sister's left._

 _"Get me another beer from the fridge." Bob ordered in a drunken voice as Josh nodded. He went to the fridge and grabbed bottle of beer, but just as he turned around to carry the beer back to his father, his eyes fell upon a piece of paper on the nearby kitchen counter. With curiousity flowing through him, he walked over toward the paper and looked at it. It was then that he had realized upon examination that his father had been fired from his job, which would explain his actions as far as drinking went and his abuse toward his mother. "Josh!" His father bellowed from the living room which made him jump, causing the bottle to slip from his hand and shatter to the floor._

 _"What the hell was that?!" Josh's body shook in fear and for a second his mind went blank as he heard the sound of his father getting up from the couch and walking toward the kitchen. Josh's heart began to pound in his chest as fear took a hold of him. His father's brown eyes narrowed in anger as he cast his eyes on the mess and the next thing Josh felt was a hard slap to his face. "Insignificnt little brat!" He roared in anger. "Cant you do anything right?!" Josh scrambled around to get away from his father, and all the while tried to wake himself up. "Wake up!" He kept screaming at himself over and over. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

* * *

By the time Jessica and Mike met up with Sam, Chris and Ashley, they could already sense that something strange was going on by the look in Sam's brown eyes. "What's up?" Mike asked noticing the look in the blonde tomboy's eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. "They haven't told us anything yet if that's what you mean." Chris answered. "I feel like it's all our fault." Ashley murmured quietly as Sam groaned. "Ashley, will you please stop feeling sorry for what happened okay? it happened. Wether we like it or not it happened. Josh being here is our fault okay? So just fucking drop it." Everyone all looked at Sam as though she had lost her mind. "Sorry." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay, so anyone have an idea as to how were going to do this exactly?" Mike asked as Jessica nudged him on the arm and looked at him. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" She asked glaring at her boyfriend streight in the eye. "Josh is a psychopath Michael, and your telling me you want to-" Mike held up a hand a stop her from ranting and raging any further then nessisary and gently whispered in her ear, "I know what Josh put us all through was horrible Jess okay? but that's no reason to keep condeming him for the rest of his life isn't it?" Jessica opened her mouth to continue, but her boyfriend stopped her and continued, "Hannah and Beth are dead because of us and our stupid fucking prank, which you were head of if I recall, so just leave it alone alright? We promised we'd do this for Josh right?" Jessica bit back her tongue but never the less nodded in agreement.

All five of them stood silently still for a second not saying a word, until a sudden burst of high pitched wailing startled around them. Wincing in pain as they covered their ears, they could now see several people in white scrubs running down the hall with a middle aged man running in front of the rest of them yelling out, "Code Blue! Code Blue! Patient down in the Solitary room!" Chris looked at the rest of the group. "Isn't Code Blue bad?" Ashley asked over the noise turning to Chris who nodded in agreement. "It can be." He replied back still wincing from the loud noise. "I just hope it's not Josh." Sam nodded in agreement and called out over the noise, "Well then if it is or isn't, we have to be sure now Come on, We have to move!"

* * *

 _"Cant you do anything right?!" His father's voice roared painfully in his head, echoing like a giant. "Your worthless! your nothing!" Josh continued to try and escape his father's drunken wrath, but soon his body became too ridled with pain to even make the atempt to move. "I ask you to one simple task, and you can't even perform that right!" The words stung through Josh's body almost like his father was jaming him with a knife. Each time he tried to draw in a breath he automatically felt it rush out him. It was as though a train was running over his lungs and soon black spots filled his vision. Blow after blow, he felt his father's fists against him and all the while his breathing quickened as he fought the urge not to pass out. "Wake up! He kept screaming at himself over and over. "Wake up! Wake the the fuck up!"_

* * *

Sam, Chris, Ashley, Mike and Jessica all made their way down the hallway follwing the men in white scrubs. The sound above seemed to grow with each passing second, followed ubruptly by the sounds of inhuman shrieking which caused them all to freeze dead in their tracks. "What the fuck was that?" Ashley whispered in terror. Jessica's blue eyes darted wildly around the room her body trembled in absolute fear as the memory of her horrible nightmare that she had relieved as well as the hallucination of the horrible creature that had nearly ended not just hers, but all of their lives came flodding back, and as she now saw a pair of milkey white dead eyes staring at her, she let out a high pitched scream. At this point everyone flinched and turned towards her as Mike grabbed ahold of her in atempt to keep her calm. "Easy Jess!" He cried out while gently shaking her shoulders. "Your going to get us caught!" "You there! Hold it right there!" Chris turned his head to see the same middle aged man they had seen before now strolling toward them. "Too late for that." He whispered leaning toward Sam as Sam nodded in response.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is no place for children. This is a mental institution. Please leave." Sam looked the man up and down as a shiver of fear immediatly ran down her spine. There was something off about this guy, but she couldn't quite figure it out. His hair was grey and balding, his eyes were green, and he wore a black-striped tie, as well as a white pinstriped button-up shirt with a grey vest. "Who are you?" Sam asked ignoring the shivers of fear running down her spine. "I am Dr. Alan Hill." He introduced. "The Psychologist who's been put in charge of helping those who cannot help themselves." Chris's body began to shake slightly in terror, and despite the quivering nerve of fear in his voice he asked, "Does that mean that your in charge of helping Josh too?" Dr. Hill nodded and with an unusual gleam in his green eyes asked, "What would you want to know about him for?" "Because he's our friend, and we just want to make sure he's okay." Sam blurted out. "Friend?" Dr. Hill asked eying each one of them coldly. "You say your all his friends? Clearly that doesn't seem to be the case in that since you haven't been to see him in over a year. Why would you want to see him now?"

Everyone suddenly grew quiet as the alarm above their heads ceased and all noise seemed to abruptly stop at a halt. Everyone all turned to look at one another unsure of how to adress the situation when Dr. Hill just shook his head and replied, "You know what? let's just forget about that alright? Come on now I'll take you to see your friend, but you must not stay for too long, he'll need his rest after his latest episode." "Episode?" Ashley's voice asked with a squeak of terror. "Don't worry, he should be no threat to you now." Dr. Hill replied as he motioned for them to follow him. They all followed the doctor down a long hallway that seemed to go on forever, with Jessica hanging back away from the group. Her blue eyes scanned around for some sort of sign for those creatures again. Her body shook in fear and she flinched as she felt a hand touch her shoulder and nearly let out a scream as she turned around to find Mike holding her by the arm. "Easy Jess easy." He said gently. "Nothing is going to happen to us okay? We're here for Josh remember?" Jessica nodded but hearing Mike's words didn't help to soothe her anxiety and fear.

As Dr. Hill led them up to a white door at the end of the hallway, he then turned toward them and handed Chris a special red key card. "Just slide this through that lock over there and you'll be able to get inside." He explained as he turned to leave them. "Just remember, do not stay very long." He reminded them as Sam nodded and another shviver of fear raced down her spine as she watched Dr. Hill walk back up the hallway they had just came from before dissappering around a corner and out of sight. "Okay, so who goes first?" Chris asked drawing in a deep calming breath to calm his nerves.

* * *

The hallway was silent as everyone exchanged nervous glances. Sam was about to step forward when Mike suddenly approached the door, "Here goes nothing." He said taking in a deep breath. Grabbing the key card from Chris, he slid it down the lock and the door opened with a sound that sounded like a doorbell. He opened the door and stepped inside the large white room to find Josh huddled in a corner hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth and muttering like a small innocent child. "No...No...daddy please...no more...no more..."

Mike drew in a soft breath and cautiously made his way to Josh, careful not to make any sudden movements. "H-Hey Josh." He said in a soft voice as Josh suddenly snapped his head up in fear. Immediatly Mike could see fear lodged in Josh's hazel eyes staring at him like he was a stranger. Slowly but surely, the fog began to fade from Josh's eyes as he stared into Mike's, "M-mike...is that you?" Mike nodded and offered a half smile, "Yeah Josh, it's me." Josh smiled back at him, but only for a moment, for it faded just as quickly as it appeared, "No, no, no, no," Josh shook his head, pressing his hands to his temples in pain. His breathing began to quicken again and a deep surge of pain suddenly shot through his chest as he suddenly began to struggle to breathe as though he was slowly being strangled to death. "you shouldn't be here," he groaned trying to catch his breath. "you're not safe around me."

"Easy Josh easy," Mike said trying to calm Josh down, but even as he begun to make the atempt now, it just proved in the end to be frutile. "Get away from me!" He cried out as the panic attack flowed through him harder now and he began to rock harder bashing the back of his head against the wall so hard it made a loud thump upon contact. Mike sighed unsure of what to do at thist point to calm down his old friend. Just as he was moving to leave, the door came open and Sam walked in. Mike glanced over his shoulder as she approached and tried to signal for her to go back before Josh loses it even further, but it was too late. "Josh," she said quietly, but just loud enough to get Josh's attention. Slowly he looked up at her, his eyes wide, his mouth agape as he gawked up at her, like a child looking to his mother for forgiveness. "Mommy?" Sam frowned and shook her head. "No Josh, it's me Sam." She said softly as she watched tears fill up in Josh's eyes. "I'm so sorry mom." He sobbed now as he continued to rock back and forth slightly harder now.

"I didn't mean to make daddy mad." He buried his face in his hands, "I didn't mean it, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." His head thumped back against the wall harder and harder, each time the thumping noise growing louder and louder as Ashley suddenly let out a sharp gasp of horror. "Guys, he's going to crack his head open! We have to stop him!" "Come on Josh, calm down buddy. It's me Chris. Remember? Come on Josh." He reached out to touch Josh's shoulder in attempt to calm him down, when the sound of footsteps approaching made him stop. "Josh honey?" Josh's head perked up in alarm and he stopped rocking as everyone turned to see a middle aged man and woman now standing in the doorway beside Dr. Hill. "Mommy? daddy?" Josh whimpered in a small child like voice as he looked at them and they both nodded. "Congratulations Josh." Said Dr. Hill from behind his parents. "Looks like you're going to be released today."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Poor Josh This is getting more intense. Is this really happening? Could he really be getting released from the insituation? Or is possible that Bob and Melinda could have something more sinister to do to their son? Stay tuend to find out more. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	9. A Little Unsteady

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

 **Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica**

* * *

 **Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "Cant you do anything right?!" Josh scrambled around to get away from his father, and all the while tried to wake himself up. "Wake up!" He kept screaming at himself over and over. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Code Blue! Code Blue! Patient down in the Solitary room!" Chris looked at the rest of the group. "Isn't Code Blue bad?" Ashley asked over the noise turning to Chris who nodded in agreement. "It can be." He replied back still wincing from the loud noise. "I just hope it's not Josh." Sam nodded in agreement and called out over the noise, "Well then if it is or isn't, we have to be sure now Come on, We have to move!"

"I am Dr. Alan Hill." He introduced. "The Psychologist who's been put in charge of helping those who cannot help themselves."

"Here goes nothing." He said taking in a deep breath. Grabbing the key card from Chris, he slid it down the lock and the door opened with a sound that sounded like a doorbell. He opened the door and stepped inside the large white room to find Josh huddled in a corner hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth and muttering like a small innocent child. "No...No...daddy please...no more...no more..."

"Josh honey?" Josh's head perked up in alarm and he stopped rocking as everyone turned to see a middle aged man and woman now standing in the doorway beside Dr. Hill. "Mommy? daddy?" Josh whimpered in a small child like voice as he looked at them and they both nodded. "Congratulations Josh." Said Dr. Hill from behind his parents. "Looks like you're going to be released today."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - A Little Unsteady **

"Let me get this straight." Sam said suddenly in anger much to everyone's shock and amazement. "You were the ones that brought him here in the first place and now you want to have him released back? Doesn't exactly sound like good parents to me." "Who are you again?" The Woman asked as she tossed her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and reached a hand out toward Josh. "It's alright sweetie. We're taking you home now." Josh looked up and saw his mother's face and went to reach out a hand toward her but Chris stopped him. "Josh, listen to me man. Something's not right about this. You have to snap out of this buddy." Josh shook his head and looked over at his parents again with tears glistening in his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Josh, we'll make sure we get you as far away from here as possible." His mother said comfortingly as Chris stepped in front of him. "Stand aside boy." Josh heard his father's voice now and a shiver of fear ran down his spine as he started shaking and rocking back and forth again. Hands flew to the sides of his head, his eyes fixated in an unmoving trance as he began repeating the same words over and over like a small innocent child, "No...No...daddy please...no more...no more..."

* * *

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_  
 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

* * *

Chris's gaze fixated on Josh's father from behind his glasses. He knew his best friend wasn't well, but he also knew that Josh being back in his parent's place wasn't a good fit for him either. "I said stand aside boy." Josh's father repeated firmly. "Don't make me tell you again." He threatened, but Chris just stood his ground unmoving as he clenched his fists by his sides. He was sick and tired of seeing his best friend in pain, and filled with so much hurt and turmoil. He had already been through enough pain after the death of his sisters he didn't need to put through anymore.

"Just let us take our son," Josh's mother replied softly as she stood beside her husband. "Please, he's our only child we have left." "So now you want to take him back home?" Chris asked trying to keep the hint of anger from his voice. "After everything you done to him?" "What are you talking about?" Josh's mother asked looking taken aback by Chris's words. "Your the ones who put him in here after what had happened last year with the death of your daughters, so why would you pretended to suddenly care now?" Everyone looked shocked as they all turned to look at Chris with wide eyes. "Chris, what are you doing?" Sam whispered in his ear. "Your going to make things worse for Josh." "I'm not going to let them take him Sam." Chris replied shaking his head. "Josh has been alone for too long now, and I'm sick and tired of watching him suffer."

* * *

 _Mama, come here_  
 _Approach, appear_  
 _Daddy, I'm alone_  
 _Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _If you love me, don't let go, woah_  
 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_  
 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

* * *

Sam's filled with tears as she looked over at Josh who was still shaking and rocking back and forth. His hands were still on the sides of his head, pressing harder and harder as if he was trying to crush his skull in. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered. "Leave me alone. Why are you doing this?" Sam gave her friend a look of concern as she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Don't worry Josh." She said softly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to let you go through this alone anymore."

At that point, Josh stopped shaking and rocking as he looked up at her. His brown eyes shone with emotion. "I didn't want them to die." He replied as tears glistened in his eyes now and began to fall down his cheeks. "I swear, I didn't mean for them to die." Sam nodded and embraced him in a loving hug much to the disapproval of his parents. "I know Josh." Sam whispered. "I know you didn't want them to die, we all didn't, but it's going to be okay. You know why?" Josh shook his head as Sam lifted his head slowly so that they could look at each other. "Because you're not alone, and you will never be alone again."

* * *

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Hold cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Hold cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_  
 _That you're tired of being alone_  
 _Dad, I know you're trying_  
 _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _But if you love me, don't let go, woah_  
 _If you love me, don't let go_

* * *

Josh looked up at his parents now as they both just gave him looks full of disgust and hatred. "Fine then, if you don't want to come home Josh, then you might as well just stay here then." His father replied coldly. "Guess we were wrong about you being a monster Joshua." His mother confirmed as Josh felt a lump beginning to grow in his throat. He could feel himself sinking and his emotions beginning to take over him as Sam held onto him. "How could you say that about your own son?!" She snapped angrily. "He's not the monster around here. The only monsters around here are you two assholes!" Bob and Melinda Washington looked taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst then turned away from her as they escorted themselves out of the room without even bothering to glance back at their fragile son.

* * *

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_  
 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

* * *

Once they had finally left the room, everyone all turned toward Sam now who's eyes were full of a mixture between anger and concern as she shook her head and focused on Josh again as she tried to console him. "Shh, it's okay Josh." She whispered lovingly. "It's okay, they're gone now, and they're not ever going to hurt you again." Chris went over and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder as Josh turned to look at him. "Don't worry bro." he said softly. "From now on things are going to be different."

Josh looked at him as he whipped the tears from his cheeks as they continued to fill up in his eyes. "I know we haven't been the best of friends lately." Josh replied softly as he took a moment to glance at Mike, Jessica and Ashley. " I know I've been kinda messed up and everything, but I'm getting better though right?" Sam began to rub small comforting circles on his back as Chris patted his best friend lightly on the shoulder and replied, "Yeah buddy, you sure are getting better, and this time you're not going to go through this anymore."

* * *

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow, so does this possibly mean that Josh is finally going to be okay? Will his parents still somehow get ahold of him? Could the Wendigos still be lurking ahead? Stay tuned for more to find out...Chapter 10 which will probably be the last chapter for this story will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**

 **Also, just to let you know, the lyrics in this chapter is a song called Unsteady by the group X Ambassadors which fits completely for Josh.**


	10. Trying To Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Until Dawn or the game or story. All rights go to Supermassive Games. IF I owned this game...I don't what I'd do, but it'd be great. All I own is the plot, the storyline, and any OC who may show up within the story, so please enjoy and as always please leave positive reviews only! I don't have a PS4, but I watched YouTubers like DashieGames RunJDRun, PewdiePie, and GhostRobo, and I fell in** _ **love**_ **with this game. The story was immersive, the characters were amazing and had feeling (except Emily, she was a total bitch). Also, the only two characters that are not added in this story are Emily and Matt. I can't stand Emily's character because she was a total ass, and Matt I thought was a total whimp for not standing up agaist Emily when she was pushing him around. So, please, let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks _

**Survivors -**

 **Josh**

 **Sam**

 **Chris**

 **Mike**

 **Ashley**

 **Jessica **

* * *

**Previously on Until Dawn: Beyond Isolation -** "You were the ones that brought him here in the first place and now you want to have him released back? Doesn't exactly sound like good parents to me." "You are you again?" The Woman asked as she tossed her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and reached a hand out toward Josh. "It's alright sweetie. We're taking you home now."

"So now you want to take him back home?" Chris asked trying to keep the hint of anger from his voice. "After everything you done to him?" "What are you talking about?" Josh's mother asked looking taken aback by Chris's words. "Your the ones who put him in here after what had happened last year with the death of your daughters, so why would you pretended to suddenly care now?"

Everyone looked shocked as they all turned to look at Chris with wide eyes. "Chris, what are you doing?" Sam whispered in his ear. "Your going to make things worse for Josh." "I'm not going to let them take him Sam." Chris replied shaking his head. "Josh has been alone for too long now, and I'm sick and tired of watching him suffer."

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered. "Leave me alone. Why are you doing this?" Sam gave her friend a look of concern as she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Don't worry Josh." She said softly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to let you go through this alone anymore."

At that point, Josh stopped shaking and rocking as he looked up at her. His brown eyes shone with emotion. "I didn't want them to die." He replied as tears glistened in his eyes now and began to fall down his cheeks. "I swear, I didn't mean for them to die." Sam nodded and embraced him in a loving hug much to the disapproval of his parents. "I know Josh." Sam whispered. "I know you didn't want them to die, we all didn't, but it's going to be okay. You know why?" Josh shook his head as Sam lifted his head slowly so that they could look at each other. "Because you're not alone, and you will never be alone again."

"Guess we were wrong about you being a monster Joshua." His mother confirmed as Josh felt a lump beginning to grow in his throat. He could feel himself sinking and his emotions beginning to take over him as Sam held onto him. "How could you say that about your own son?!" She snapped angrily. "He's not the monster around here. The only monsters around here are you two assholes!" Bob and Melinda Washington looked taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst then turned away from her as they escorted themselves out of the room without even bothering to glance back at their fragile son.

"Shh, it's okay Josh." She whispered lovingly. "It's okay, they're gone now, and they're not ever going to hurt you again." Chris went over and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder as Josh turned to look at him. "Don't worry bro." he said softly. "From now on things are going to be different."

Josh looked at him as he whipped the tears from his cheeks as they continued to fill up in his eyes. "I know we haven't been the best of friends lately." Josh replied softly as he took a moment to glance at Mike, Jessica and Ashley. " I know I've been kinda messed up and everything, but I'm getting better though right?" Sam began to rub small comforting circles on his back as Chris patted his best friend lightly on the shoulder and replied, "Yeah buddy, you sure are getting better, and this time you're not going to go through this anymore."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Trying To Breathe **

_I ruled the world_  
 _With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground_  
 _I laid the gods to rest_

 _I held the key to the kingdom_  
 _Lions guarding castle walls_  
 _Hail the king of death_

 _Then I lost it all_  
 _Dead and broken my_  
 _Backs against the wall_  
 _Cut me, open I'm_

 _Just trying to breathe_  
 _Just trying to figure it out_  
 _Because I built these walls_  
 _To watch 'em crumbling down_  
 _I said_

 _"Then I lost it all"_  
 _Who can save me now?_

* * *

As Sam and the others all huddled around Josh for support, the door to the room opened again this time to reveal Dr. Hill, which sent a shiver of fear down Josh's spine as he started to shake again despite Sam still rubbing his back for comfort. "It's okay Josh." She said softly. "Just take it nice and easy okay? Everything's going to be alright." "I'm afraid your all going to have to leave now." Dr. Hill said softly. "It's time for Josh's medication." Josh's body now began shaking slightly harder now as his eyes cast upon the blue bottle that Dr. Hill held in one of his hands. "He doesn't need anymore medication." Mike said suddenly as everyone turned to look at him. "Excuse me?" Dr. Hill asked looking taken aback as he began to approach Josh. "We're taking him out of here." Mike said his eyes narrowing at the doctor. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Dr. Hill replied. "If his parents do not wish to release him, then I'm afraid he'll have to stay here and continue his treatment."

"Treatment?!" Chris finally had enough now as he nearly exploded in anger, causing Josh to jump in fright despite Sam still holding onto him. "Shh, it's okay Josh." Sam whispered into his ear as she glared at Chris. "Easy Chris." She scolded angrily. "Look I know we're all frustrated about this, but we need to remember to take things easy for Josh's sake." Chris balled his hands into fists by his side and held in his anger as he stared at the doctor from behind the rims of his glasses. "I believe it's best if you all leave right now." Dr. Hill advised softly. "Your upsetting my patient."

Chris was about to respond when the lights in the room suddenly began flickering as if there was some strange power outage. Jessica dug her fingernails uncomfortably into Mike's arm causing him to wince in pain as he looked at her. "Easy Jess." He said softly. "Relax will you? It's proabbly just faulty wiring or something." Jessica nodded slowly as she looked around in a panic while drawing in soft shaky breaths. Something wasn't right and it wasn't becuase of the building. She knew better since the events that happened last year. she knew a hell of a lot better to trust her gut whenever something felt wrong.

"We have to get out here." Everyone in the room now turned their attention toward Josh who spoke now in a soft child-like manner again which sent shivers of fears down their spines. "What do you mean Josh?" Chris asked softly. Josh was about to answer but a sudden cry of pain escaped from him instead as his hands flew back to the sides of his head as he began rocking back and forth yet again despite Sam holding onto him for support. "Shh, it's alright Josh." She said soothingly. "It's going to be alright." Josh let out another cry of pain again while curling in on himself as if he was being tortured by some unknown pain.

"Josh? What's the matter buddy?" Chris asked gently trying to get his best friend's attention. "Come on Josh, don't shut us out now. Tell us what's wrong." Came the assurance of Mike's voice. There was an eerie moment of silence as the lights overhead continued to flash harder and faster as everyone looked around the room in a panic. "It's too late." Josh's voice came out almost in a sarcastic manner as he gave out a laugh like a madman and his eyes danced wildly in the eerie fading light. "Their already here! And you're all going to die!"

* * *

 _I stood above, another war_  
 _Another jewel above the crown_  
 _I was the fear of man_

 _But I was blind_  
 _I couldn't see_  
 _The world there right in front of me_  
 _But now I can_

 _Yeah_

* * *

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ashley asked starting to panic. "Who the hell are they? What the fuck is going on?!" Before anyone else in the room had time to react, the sounds of metal squealing mixed with a hideous growing sound sent them all a clear message as the door of the room suddenly twisted and flew off it's hinges with a loud crashing sound. "Oh shit!" Chris breathed in panic. "Not again! Not again!" There was a monstrous like shriek that could be heard over the impact of the noise as a sudden a claw shot into the room grabbing Doctor Hill around the waist and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

There was the sound of torturous screams followed by a sickening crunching sound as a sea of blood splashed into the room now causing everyone to start trembling and panicking in absolute fear. "Oh man! we gotta get out of here!" Mike cried out fearfully. "How can this be happening?!" Jessica shrieked in terror as tears began to pool in her eyes. "I thought all the wendigos were dead!" "Apparently not all of them!" Ashley cried out. "What do we do? How are we going to get pass them?"

"We don't have a choice." Sam said helping Josh to his feet. "We have to fight our way out here." "How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Chris asked. "We don't have any weapons we can use to fend them off." "Speak for yourself." Mike said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a 38 caliber pistol. "That's not going to do anything to them." Chris replied just as another monstrous like shriek tore through the air. "No, but it will at least give us the advantage." Mike replied. "Now let's go!" "Stay together!" Sam ordered as she and Chris helped Josh.

Mike took the lead of the group with Jessica beside him still clutching onto his arm for support as they tore through the hallway of the institution. Ashley stayed beside Chris and Sam who were both helping Josh to make sure he kept up despite the state of his current condition. "Don't worry buddy, we're going to make it out of here." Chris said softly to Josh. Josh didn't answer with a response but felt his body start trembling in fear as the sound of the wendigos shriek tore through the building growing closer and closer.

* * *

 _Because I lost it all_  
 _Dead and broken my_  
 _Backs against the wall_  
 _Cut me, open I'm_

 _Just trying to breathe_  
 _Just trying to figure it out_  
 _Because I built these walls_  
 _To watch 'em crumbling down_  
 _I said_

 _"Then I lost it all"_  
 _Who can save me now?_

* * *

"It sounds like there's more of them then there were before." Jessica whispered softly as Mike managed a nod. "Yeah I know." He whispered back trying to keep the terror in his voice from rising. "But at least this time we know how to handle them." Turning his head over his shoulder he whispered to Sam, "How's Josh?" "He's in pretty bad shape." She whispered back. "I don't think we'll be able to make it out of here with him in his current state."

Another shriek tore through the building, this one loud enough to nearly knock them all off their balance as they struggled to maintain their support. "What are we going to do?" Ashley whimpered as her body trembled in fear. "They're going to find us and kill us just like Matt and Emily." Tears welled up in her eyes as the images of Matt and Emily's dead bodies filled up inside her weary brain and she now found herself starting to break down. "Ash, we have to keep moving." She flinched as she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Chris looking at her with concern. Ashley swallowed hard and nodded despite the fear that ravaged throughout her body as another terrifying shriek tore through the hospital walls. "They're getting closer." Mike whispered to the others as his eyes darted around the room.

"You're all going to die." Everyone turned to see Josh, who was barely managing to keep up as he began to drag his feet across the floor as though he lost his ability to walk. His hands were on the sides of his head clenching tightly as though he was trying to crush his skull. "Just leave me here and go." Tears of anguish began to fill up inside the broken teen, and Sam could instantly sense the overwhelming heartache that was filling up inside him. "It's okay Josh." She said softly wrapping him into a hug and whispering into his ear to keep him calm. "We're going to make it out of here. We're all going home together." Josh shook his head sadly and pulled away from Sam just enough for her to see his eyes. "You all need to get out of here and just leave me."

* * *

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
 _They're all around me,_  
 _Circling like vultures_  
 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
 _Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons _

* * *

"No way buddy." Chris said placing a hand on Josh's shoulder. "We're not going to abandon you not again." Josh shook his head and didn't seem to be listening as he his hands flew from the sides of head toward Chris's chest as he pushed him away. "Just leave me alone!" Josh's voice broke as he began to once again lose control of his emotions. "I deserve this." He muttered quietly as he sank to his knees on the floor. "It's going to be okay Josh." Sam whispered quietly. "It's all going to be okay." Once again Josh shook his head as his body trembled in terror. "Don't you get it?" He asked as his eyes darted around at everyone. "The wendigos aren't after you, they're after me."

* * *

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
 _I know you're watching,_  
 _I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons _

* * *

The wall's around them now began to crumble as a wendigo broke through the wall and was now looking at the group with it's milky white eyes growling, snarling, and ready to pounce if necessary. "Don't move." Mike whispered softly to the others. "No one make any sudden movements." Everyone all held their breath in anticipation. Each one mentally preparing themselves for the horrible pain of death they were about to receive. The Wendigo turned to face Josh and let out a monstrous shriek. Josh's weary eyes turned to face the wendigo and suddenly let out a soft gasp. "Hannah?"

Josh's breathing quickened and his eyes darted all around him as a wave of panic quickly overwhelmed him, and his breathing started coming out in short frantic breaths as though he was trying to force air into his lungs. Beneath Hannah's taut skin, there was a distinguishable black butterfly tattoo on her shoulder that didn't appear to fade despite the monstrous transformation she had undergone, which sent Josh's heart into his throat. It was his fault. He was the big brother who was supposed to protect his little sisters, and now one twin was dead, and the other had been transformed into a monster. It was too much for him to take. Standing up from the floor now on shaky legs, he then stumbled toward Hannah despite Sam trying to hold him back from doing so. "Hannah, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should've protected you and Beth." At the mention of Beth's name, Hannah let out another monstrous like shriek that sent Josh's body trembling in fear as he fell to his knees. "Let the others go Hannah please, just let them go and take me instead."

* * *

 _Take me over the walls below_  
 _Fly forever_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _I need a savior to heal my pain_  
 _When I become my worst enemy_  
 _The enemy _

* * *

Tears welled up in Josh's eyes. "I'm tired of living without you." His voice once again broke as he started to sob. "You and Beth mean the world to me. Don't make me continue living on without you, please Hannie."

"Josh, you can't do this." Sam whispered to him softly in his ear. "I know how you feel, but you can't do this. You just can't." Pain filled up in Josh's eyes as he turned toward her and gently planted a kiss on her cheek which caused Sam's face to flush a shade of red. "I know what I'm doing." He whispered back. "Trust me." Sam's eyes filled with sadness and grief as she now stared down at the floor unable to find the words to speak. "I don't want to lose you." She said softly as tears filled up in her eyes. "I'm already lost." Was all Josh could reply as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I was lost the moment I lost my sisters when I failed to protect them."

"Find a way to get yourselves out of here." He said softly to Sam. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sam shook her head as if she didn't really want to believe that Josh would truly be alright, but she knew she had to trust him. "I'll come back for you." She whispered to him as Josh nodded in response, but didn't say anything as Hannah's milky eyes stared at her brother and as she reached out a claw and grabbed him, he didn't even struggle in her grasp as she now began dragging him away.

Mike raised the gun toward Hannah in an attempt to shoot her, but Sam stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked his voice laced with anger. "You're actually going to let Josh go like that?!" Chris cried out angrily as he grabbed her hard by the shoulder. "What the hell's wrong with you Sam?!" Sam lowered her head in sadness as she tried desperately not to break down as another terrifying shriek tore through the hospital walls. "We need to get out of here." She said her eyes now shinning with determination. "We can come back for Josh later, but right now we need to find a way to get out of here and finish off these wendigos once and for all."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well that's it for now on this story sorry to say, but don't worry cause there will be a continuing story that will contiue where this one leaves off. So Stay turned to find out how Sam and the others manage to escape, and what happens to Josh after he is dragged away by his no wendigo turned sister Hannah. The sequel will be called Until Dawn - A Descent into Madness so be on the look out for that to find out what happens. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**

 **PS. Also the first lyrics in this chapter in case you don't know is called Lost it all by Black Veil Brides and the second one is called my Demons by Starset. **


End file.
